The Lost Malfoy
by farawaylongago
Summary: What happens when your whole life is a lie? What if you weren't who you thought you were? Who is the true Hermione? *COMPLETE*


**Heeeeeeey peoples!**

**Listen if you have read my story that is in progress (btw it's called Unexpected Love and Help, go check it out!) and you read the last chapter and are reading this now you're probably thinking two things:**

'**What was up with Pansy and Ron?' Yeah well you see as I was writing the chapter it got me thinking on what was going to happen next because I had no idea what was in the future. So then when I was writing and they did what they did I was like OMG I just figured out the rest of my story so don't worry they will come back in later and there is a reason why they are going to do… well I am not going to say because some people haven't read it yet!**

**Next you're probably thinking 'Why can she write this but can't write the other story?' so I'm gonna tell you… WRITER'S BLOCK! I know what's going to happen but it's the part getting to it I can't figure out! And also this idea has been bugging me for a while and I can't think about anything else so it's out of my brain now!**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this one-shot and please review!**

**Do I really need to do a disclaimer? Come on! If anyone who reads this thinks I am the awesome J.K Rowling, then you my friend need to go see a doctor!**

**Love you all! Xoxo**

**Farawaylongago**

**Hermione P.O.V**

It was my birthday today…. SUPER EXCITED! 18! You don't get to be 18 everyday…. Yeah I should say that about every year but 18 is so exciting! I wanted today to be a special day! I had planned on a day of relaxing, just reading and chilling in the yard. Then for lunch my cousins were coming over and then for dinner I was going to the Weasley's. I jumped out of bed pumped for the day.

I was brushing my hair, feeling the brush comb out any knots and make it straighter. Once I was satisfied with my look I walked out the door but before I made it to the stairs I felt my body tingle and shake violently. I started to panic so I tried to run to my room and lock my door, but instead I collapsed on the floor at the foot of my door. Suddenly the tingling and shaking stopped. I slowly got up walked in front of my mirror. The sight of me made me let an ear piercing scream.

_WAS THAT ME!? _I thought to myself…. But that couldn't be me…. What happened to my hair? My face? Had I grown taller? I looked like a completely different person! I stared at my frozen body in my full length mirror and let out a small whimper.

My hair, oh gosh I didn't know whether to be sad or happy that I have new hair! It's beautiful! It's really long, like down to my butt long. It looked like silk and had a sort of silver shimmer to it but the colour was a platinum blonde…. It looked like Malfoy hair! I shuddered at the thought.

My face, well my whole body was a pale white but my lips were a light pink which stood out on my white face. My eyes were a light blue and overall I thought I turned into an angel of some sort.

I was still really freaked out so I ran down the stairs and into the living room where I let out another blood curdling scream. The Malfoy's were in my living room! Well Narcissa and Draco to be exact. I heard Lucius was in Azkaban for life…..

My parents and the two Malfoy's immediately stopped talking and turned to face me and you could tell all of them were shocked by my appearance. My parents immediately started to ball their eyes out while Narcissa smiled brightly at me, Malfoy just sat there with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

I pulled out my wand and had it pointed at Draco and sort of Narcissa but my aim was at goldfish boy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I shrieked at them. Instead of getting a spoken answer Narcissa handed me an envelope and I guessed there was a letter inside.

"Don't worry Granger; I don't even know why I am here so I won't hex you. Plus my wonderful mother here said that she'll ban me from quidditch for a year if I hurt you in any way… so go ahead and open the letter." I gave Malfoy junior a confused face, slowly lowered my wand and even slower, I opened my letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_This moment right now may seem strange, we Malfoy's in your living room acting calm like there was nothing bad in our relationship over your life. It must be weird for you but there is a reason we are here. You see, 18 years ago the Dark Lord was strong and I, Narcissa was pregnant. I thought I was only going to have one child but a witch informed me that I was meant to have twins. Now, because I was told I was going to have one boy all of my friends, Deatheater's and the Dark Lord knew of this. My boy, when the time was right was going to receive the Dark Mark and be entrusted to do an important job of killing someone. This boy of course was Draco and as you know the person he had to kill was Dumbledore. Now back onto my problem with the twin. I was already distraught over the fate of my son so I decided to keep Draco's twin sister a secret. On the night of the pregnancy I ordered Lucius to stay home and I would come home with our precious boy, for he did not know of the girl. I gave birth to Draco and the girl. I was so happy that I forgot to give my baby girl to a witch or wizard in St. Mungo's, as I thought it was the best way to keep her safe, away from my family. But I forgot until I came by two muggle's getting out of some contraption which I know now is a car. The woman was crying and the father was on the verge of tears. I stopped and talked to them, wondering what was wrong. The man informed me that his wife was about to gave birth to a baby but it died. I was heartbroken for them and came up with an excellent idea. I placed a concealment charm and said goodbye to my baby girl who I haven't seen for 18 years._ _I gave them my beautiful baby girl, informing them that I would come back for her one day and her name was, Hermione._

_Yes darling, you are my daughter, Draco's twin sister and you are the lost Malfoy. Hermione Amanda Mira Malfoy, please accept us as your true family. From the bottom of my heart, I most deeply sorry of the pain that my family has put you through. I hope one day you can forgive me for not telling you who you truly are._

_Love your mother,_

_Narcissa Sabella Malfoy_

To say I was shocked was an understatement, a huge understatement. I'm a Malfoy? I have been adopted my whole life? What the hell? "Is this true?" I asked my parents, well fake parents. "Is this true?" I asked with more force, so mad that my whole life has been a lie.

They looked up fearfully at me knowing how angry I can get, they nodded. I was heartbroken, upset, outraged… so many emotions that I barely heard what my mother choked out. "Hermione please understand…" But one emotion that outshone the rest was being mad.

"UNDERSTAND?" I shouted at them "UNDERSTAND THAT MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE? I'M NOT EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER? I AM ACTUALLY A MALFOY? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE YOU AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU NEVER ONCE TOLD ME I WAS ADOPTED AND THAT I HAVE NO RELATION TO YOU WHAT SO EVER?"

I couldn't take it anymore; I just crumbled to the floor and started balling me eyes out. I heard some shuffling and my dad tried to calm me down "Hermione baby, please…." This just made me even more depressed than I already was.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at them and with that I ran to my room, shut my door with a loud BANG and landed on my bed. I cried and cried and cried. Letting all my emotions out onto my soaking wet pillow.

I calmed down after a few minutes and started to relax by deep breathing. After a while I was starting to stop the tears from falling down my face. But my breathing was interrupted by Draco yelling "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HERMIONE IS MY SISTER? TWIN SISTER? WHAT THE HELL MOTHER? 18 YEARS AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ONCE? BAD ENOUGH SHE DIDN'T KNOW BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME? I WOULDN'T HAVE BULLIED HER OR CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD OR ANYTHING! I WOULD HAVE TREATED HER TO THE BEST I COULD GIVE HER BUT NO, I WAS A COMPLETE JACK ASS TO HER OUR WHOLE SCHOOL LIFE! I'M GOING TO COMFORT HER AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY STOPPING ME!"

I didn't know whether those words made me feel better or worse, especially since they came from my new brother's mouth. Suddenly I heard my door slam open and there stood my brother slightly red in the face. "Hey…" he said. I looked at him curiously as he walked over to my bed created a chair with his wand and sat on it next to my bed. We sat there for a few minutes, just looking at each other.

After a while it became awkward so I sneaked a glance at my mirror and noticed I didn't look that bad considering I probably cried a litre of tears. I just had a wet face, slightly red cheeks, my eyes were red rimmed and my hair looked slightly messy, but I still looked great!

Thankfully Draco broke the awkward silence by saying "Um… happy birthday?" I stared at him for a moment before I broke out into a grin and we both started laughing. "Can your handsome twin brother have a well-deserved hug?" he asked while giving the famous Malfoy smirk.

Without a second thought I eloped him in a hug which he gratefully accepted. I buried my head into his shoulder and started crying again. He let me cry on shoulder, wetting his grey t-shirt while he ran his fingers through my new hair.

We sat like that for a while until he pulled away. He put my sad face in his hands and with his thumbs he wiped my tears away. "Draco listen…" I began to say, but he cut me off. "No Hermione you listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. Everything, the name calling, the bullying, the attitude, all of it. I was taught to be like that; even if you weren't my sister I would still be very sorry. But you are my sister and I tried to make your life living hell" "and you succeeded" I answered back quietly. Draco stopped and gave me a sad smile, "yes I did succeed in making your life living hell which is why I am even sorrier. And most importantly for calling you mudblood," I flinched at the word, "yeah sorry about calling you that horrible word. I always hated calling you that but I cared more about my father being proud of me than you. Until now…"

I smiled at him. Who knew the Draco Malfoy could actually apologise? I pulled him back into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Sorry about third year" he laughed and answered "the punch? Nah I was glad you did it, it made me realise never to get on your bad side again." I pulled away from him and gave him a Malfoy smirk. "That idea didn't stay in your head for too long did it?" he just laughed.

"Do you want to go back down stairs again?" he asked, I sighed. I knew that I would have to go down someday. "Fine," I answered "But you're coming with me!" He walked me to the door and took my hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said along with a smirk. I gave him one back, "Ah, I see you have inherited the Malfoy smirk!" I laughed along with him. "It comes with the package" I answered back.

We continued laughing all the way down the stairs and into the living room. But when my brother and I got to the door of the living room I froze. "Draco, I'm scared" I whispered to the boy next to me. "Seriously Hermione? You're not afraid of fighting Voldermort but you won't' face our mum or your fake parents? Where is your Gryffindor bravery? This should be a piece of cake!" I smiled at my uplifting brother and took his hand before entering the living room.

I walked into the large room with confidence, my head up high and my brother squeezing hard on my hand for reassurance. When I walked in I expected the place to be a pool with my parent's tears and Narcissa standing on the couch away from all the mudblood tears. But the scene in front of me was completely different to what I imagined.

My fake parents were showing my real mum all my baby photos! "MUM!" I shouted at my fake mum. But both mum's looked at me. "Oh Hermione darling you were such an adorable baby!" Narcissa said smiling, showing her perfect pearl white teeth.

"Jean! Why did you show Narcissa all of your albums of me?" I asked my fake mother fuming. She smiled at me and said "Oh no love, these are her's now! I let her copy all of them so she can see you because she's your…your…muumuu …mum!" then she burst into tears again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Narcissa who was carefully turning over one of the pages in an album.

But my real mum seemed so engaged into my photo's that I couldn't possibly tear her away from them. She had that proud adorable expression on her face that mum's have. So I walked over to the letter on the floor that changed my life. I picked it up and walked over to my couch, sat down and kept reading and rereading it until I had memorised the whole thing.

"Mother, what do my two middle names mean?" I asked Narcissa, I had a feeling it was an important question. "Hermione dear, Amanda means much loved and Mira means admirable and wonderful. Both names are Latin as it is a tradition in the Malfoy family to have a Latin name. For example, your brother's name means dragon and my middle name Sabella is Latin, though I never found out what it meant…"

I laughed at her comment and decided what I was going to do. "I've decided what I am going to do." At those words all 4 people in my house turned their heads towards me. I took a deep breath and spat it out. "I want to… be a Malfoy. I always felt like I didn't belong in the muggle world, I never felt like one. If Narcissa and Draco accept I would like to become a Malfoy and live with them." I paused. Nervous if they would say no.

"Do you accept?" I whispered to my biological family. In less than two seconds I was enveloped in a hug by Draco and Narcissa slowly suffocating. Once they let go I asked "Does that mean yes?" With a flick of Narcissa's wrist two suitcases came flying down the stairs. "In here is everything in your room excluding the furniture" She explained rather rushed.

I glanced over at my parents who seemed rather shocked at what Narcissa did. They never actually got to see me do magic because of the under-age magic law. I sighed, slowly walked towards them and hugged them with all my might. "Owl us won't you?" my fake father asked while I just nodded.

I walked over to my real family and took my brother's and Narcissa's hand. "Ready?" my family asked in unison. I nodded and felt the tug of apparition.

Finally I felt like myself. I wondered how all my friends were going to react but I ignored the thought. Who cares what they thought of me? I was proud of my family and proud that I, Hermione Amanda Mira Malfoy am indeed a pureblood, I am the lost Malfoy.

**So how was that? Do you think I should continue? I have ideas… Let me know what you think by reviewing! Farawaylongago xoxo**


End file.
